1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical implements in general, and in particular to a forced air device for removing moisture from a person's ear.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,475; 3,986,272; 4,206,556; and 5,404,652, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse forced air and other types of drying implements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical and safe way of removing moisture from a person's external ear canal.
As most physicians and otologists are all too well aware, there is not currently available an ear canal drying apparatus that can be used to remove moisture from a patient's ear canal which presents problems for those individuals having chronically moist and/or diseased ear canals, mastoid cavities, tympanic membrane perforations, user's of hearing aids and swimmers.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of heated forced air device that is designed to introduce a flow of circulating air into a user's external ear canal to remove moisture from a person's external ear canal.